Blue Lavender
by orangHutan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. Ditinggal mati kekasihnya membuat ia tidak dapat merasakan cinta. Adakah seseorang yang bisa membuat dia membuka dirinya kembali...? 1st fict di dunia ini..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Saya tidak memiliki Naruto  
><strong>Warning: <strong>AU, amatiran,enggak jelas,typo,pokoknya semua yang jelek ada disini.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Naruto X Hinata

**Don`t like Don`t read**

Chapter 1

Di sebuah apartemen yang mungil dekat pinggiran Konoha. Tampak seseorang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya, padahal jam dindingnya sendiri sudah hampir menunjukan pukul 05.30. Dalam tidurnya seseorang yang diketahui sebagai pemuda yang tinggal sendirian itu terus menggeliat, bahkan kicauan burung tidak ia hiraukan.

Setelah mendengar "teriakan" jam weker yang berada tepat di sebelah telinganya akhirnya ia terbangun dengan sangat terpaksa. Walaupun jiwanya baru setengah terkumpul, ia harus cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut merapikan semua peralatan sekolahnya.

Dengan sepeda pemberian pamannya ia melaju di jalanan Konoha yang sudah ramai. 'Hmm.. memang segar sekali bersepeda di pagi hari,' pikir Naruto. Tanpa sadar, ia melihat seorang perempuan manis tengah duduk di teras rumahnya. Rambut Indigo yang ia miliki melambai diterpa angin, mata Lavender yang memancarkan kelembutan menyedot perhatian Naruto.

"Shion..?" ujar Naruto."Tiinn…" "Hey bocah kau mau mati hah?" teriak supir truk yang hampir menabrak Naruto. "Maaf..saya tidak memperhatikan jalan" jawab Naruto kaget. 'Sepertinya aku melihat Shion tadi…? Ah mungkin cuma khayalan. Tak mungkin Shion hidup kembali' Naruto bicara dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Ahh..sudah hampir jam 7!" "Aku harus ngebut nih.." dengan kecepatan 521344152 km/jam (?) akhirnya ia berhasil sampai ke sekolah tercinta. "Fuihhhh hampir saja telat" 'Aku harus cepat masuk kelas sebelum guru sadis itu datang' gumamnya dalam hati. Di koridor sekolah, ia berpapasan dengan sahabatnya Kiba. "Hey Naruto ngapain kamu lari-lari. Bukannya Sea Games cabang atletik udah selesai" sapa pemuda pencinta binatang (anjing) tersebut. "Eh..kamu Kiba, kamu gak masuk.?, nanti kena semprot guru sadis baru tau rasa." jawab Naruto. 'Guru Sadis' yang Naruto maksud adalah Orochimaru yang selalu memberikan mimpi buruk kepada seluruh penghuni Konoha School. "Hah..mungkin maksudmu Oro-sensei? dia tidak masuk karena tergigit ularnya sendiri" tutur Kiba.

'Pfftt….biar tau rasa dia, tergigit oleh Manda yang selama ini dimanjakannya' pikir Naruto, "Lalu kenapa kau ada diluar kelas apa pelajarannya kosong?" sambungnya. "Enggak….bel pelajaran saja belum dimulai".Naruto berpikir lalu melihat ke jam tangan biru miliknya,'ahh…aku lupa kalau jam ini aku atur 30 menit lebih awal' katanya dalam hati.

"Hey Naruto tidak biasanya kau datang pagi-pagi begini" ujar seorang lelaki dengan rambut di kuncir sambil menguap. "Oh..kau Shika, aku hanya ingin mencoba sepeda yang sudah aku pasang mesin mobil F1" bohong Naruto. 'Sepertinya sepeda itu sama saja dengan yang kemarin terjatuh ke selokan' pikir Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba datang seorang berambut seperti mangkuk bernama dengan semangat `45, disusul oleh seorang bertubuh 'subur'. "Selamat pagi Lee dan Chouji" sapa Naruto. "Hey Naru kamu pagi sekali datang ke sini.? biasanya kau datang kedua terlama setelah Kakashi-sensei" Lee balik menyapa. "Aku hanya sedang mencoba sepedaku yang kupasang turbo jet V6." bohong Naruto (lagi).

Sebuah sedan berhenti di pagar sekolah, beberapa saat kemudian seseorang berbaju hitam seperti bodyguard keluar. Dia membuka pintu mobil dengan tenang, lalu dari dalam mobil keluar seorang wanita muda yang terlihat anggun. Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam Konoha School, beberapa pasang mata siswa lelaki hampir copot seperti baru saja melihat bidadari yang mendarat dari khayangan untuk menemui mereka, sedangkan siswi perempuan melemparkan pandangan iri kepada wanita tersebut.

"Anda sudah datang nona Hyuuga, silahkan duduk." ujar wanita yang kira-kira berumur 45 tahun-an. "Suatu kebanggaan bisa menerima anda di sekolah ini." "Panggil saja saya Hinata, saya juga senang bisa bertemu anda Tsunade-san" jawab gadis berparas cantik tersebut. "Nah Hinata-san kelasmu berada di XI-B, Kurenai-sensei yang akan menjadi wali kelasmu akan datang sebentar lagi"

"Naruto…akhirnya kita bertemu kembali"

**To Be Continued.**

A/N:

hallo minna-san,saya author baru dan saya cuma minta review yang bermutu dari senpai semuanya….


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : **Naruto Bukan Milik Saya

**WARNING : **Typo, OOC, Garing,dan Dapat menyebabkan Kantuk (?)

**PAIRING : **NaruHina

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Chapter 2

'Teng.. Teng.. Tong.. Teng'.

Akhirnya Bel Konoha High telah berbunyi, tanda dimulainya pelajaran bagi siswa dan siswi yang menuntut ilmu di sekolah tersebut.

Di sepanjang koridor yang tadi pagi cukup ramai kini tidak terlihat lagi adanya tanda – tanda kehidupan dari penghuni Konoha High. Namun ternyata keramaian tersebut pindah ke kelas XII – kelas sangat bising bagaikan pertandingan bulutangkis Konohagakure Open yang diadakan tiap tahun.

'Hmm..padahal sekolah elite, tapi bel sekolah masih pake lonceng. Dasar kepala sekolah pelit.' Gumam seorang pelajar berambut kuning dengan kesal.

'Kakashi-sensei juga belum datang, kenapa harus dia sih yang menggantikan Oro-sensei. Datang saat mau bel istirahat, kenapa dia bisa jadi guru teladan ya?' Pikirannya semakin kesal

"Hey, Naruto pasti kau lagi mikirin ramen ya?" Ujar seorang pemuda bertato disebelahnya.

"Sok tau kau Kiba, emang dipikiranku Cuma ramen doang hah..?" Balas pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto tersebut.

"Kalau bukan ramen apa lagi coba?" Jawab Kiba.

"Aku sedang memikirkan Kakashi-sensei" kata Naruto

Kiba tertegun mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan temannya itu, Naruto Bertanya."Kau kenapa Kiba?."

"Ahaha, tidak. Aku hanya berpikir ternyata kau selama ini menyukai sesama jenis ya?"

"Baka!. Walaupun aku jomblo tapi masih normal tau, aku Cuma heran. Bisa - bisanya guru yang sering terlambat bisa mendapatkan guru teladan selama dua tahun berturut – turut."Sanggah Naruto.

"Benar juga sih perkataanmu itu, tetapi setahuku. Kakashi-sensei sewaktu masih menjadi siswa menjuarai lomba matematika tingkat Konoha dengan nilai sempurna."Kiba menjelaskan sambil membaca manga.  
>"Tau darimana kau info seperti itu?, bukannya kau hanya tau game dan manga saja?" Jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.<p>

"Ciihh, aku juga tau dari si ratu gosip." Kiba menjawab sambil serius membaca manga yang ada ditangannya.

"Maksudmu dia?." Naruto melirik Ino yang sedang bergosip ria dengan siswi lainnya.

"Memang siapa lagi yang punya data selengkap itu selain dia."

"Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun. Aku Mempunyai berita hangat di pagi yang cerah ini." Lee datang sambil Push-up.

"Hey Lee, memang ada apa di pagi ini?. Semuanya terlihat biasa saja tuh.."Jawab Naruto bingung.

"Kau salah Naruto-kun, pagi ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru." Kata Lee bersemangat."Dia bukan murid biasa, tetapi dia adalah murid yang sangat luar biasa." Tambah Lee makin bersemangat

"Apakah dia seorang perempuan?" Kiba mulai penasaran.

"Ya!."

"Cantik?"

"Ya . Ya . Ya."

"Menyukai manga?"

"Bisa jadi!."

"hmm siapa ya?" Kiba mulai berpikir.

"Yang aku tahu dia berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga." Seseorang yang bertubuh gemuk tiba tiba muncul.

"Darimana saja kau Chouji.?" Tanya Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan Lee dan Kiba bermain tebak - tebakan.

"hehehe, tadi sebelum bel aku terlalu banyak memakan kripik pedas. Jadi aku harus bertapa dulu dalam kamar mandi." Jelas Chouji.

"Huh, dasar kau ini." Naruto menghela napas mendengar penjelasan kawannya tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian masuklah seorang pria berambut putih dan bermasker ke dalam kelas. Dengan tampang malas dia duduk di kursinya.

"Selamat pagi anak - anak." Pria itu berusaha untuk menarik perhatian kelas tersebut.

"Selamat pagi anak- anak!." Dia berusaha kembali, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Namun para murid di kelas tersebut masih sibuk dengan obrolan masing – masing. Kemudian sang pria yang ternyata guru teladan di sekolah tersebut mengambil sebuah penghapus papan dekat mejanya. Dengan kekuatan penuh dia melempar penghapus tersebut ke dalam kerumunan siswa.

"CHIDORI!." Teriak guru tersebut ala ninja.

'Bletak'

Penghapus tersebut tepat mendarat tepat di kepala siswa berambut nanas yang sedang tertidur pulas."Aww, siapa yang melempar penghapus ini,mendokusei?" katanya sambil menguap.

"Hey ,teman – teman tenanglah. Kakashi-sensei sudah datang" Kata Sasuke yang notabenenya adalah ketua kelas tersebut.

Akhirnya suasana dalam kelas menjadi terkendali setelah perkataan Sasuke. 'Mengapa aku harus menjadi ketua kelas disini sih?' Gumamnya.

"Baiklah anak – anak aku mempunyai kabar baik dan kabar buruk untuk kalian." Kakashi berbicara dengan malas. "Kabar baiknya kita hari ini kedatangan murid baru." Kakashi menambahkan lagi masih menggunakan nada malas.

"Aku harap dia laki – laki tampan." Ujar Karin.

"Aku lebih berharap dia seorang perempuan, sudah terlalu banyak laki – laki di kelas ini." Kata Suigetsu.

"Kalian berdua jangan banyak omong. Cepatlah Sensei kami penasaran nih." Fuu mulai tak sabar menunggu murid baru tersebut.

Sambil menghela napas Kakashi berkata, "Baiklah - baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan kalian kepadanya."

'Cihh , anak jaman sekarang tidak sabaran sekali.'

"Hyuuga-san , Silahkan Masuk." Lanjut Kakashi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, munculah sesosok perempuan dari pintu kelas. Wajah cantiknya bagaikan supermodel di televisi, rambut indigonya menjuntai sebatas pinggang, ditambah lagi postur tubuh yang aduhai membuat semua mata para lelaki di kelas itu menatap dengan penuh takjub.

'Terima kasih tuhan, ternyata tebakanku tidak salah kali ini hehehe.' Gumam Suigetsu bahagia

'Lumayan cantik juga dia, cocok sekali menjadi nyonya Uchiha' Pikir Sasuke dengan seringai yang dapat membuat wanita mabuk kepayang.

'Wow , wajah dan tubuhnya memiliki nilai seni yang sangat tinggi' Sai mulai bekerja dengan otak seninya yang agak sedikit mesum.

'Tidak penting, lebih baik aku tidur lagi mendokusei' Shikamaru melanjutkan tidurnya.

'Shi-shion..?,' Naruto terdiam sejenak. 'Argh, wajahnya sangat mirip. Tapi tidak mungkin dia Shion.' Sambung Naruto.

"Selamat pagi minna-san, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku murid pindahan dari Kumogakure, mohon bantuannya" sapa Hinata memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk sopan kepada teman- teman barunya.

"Nah, anak – anak kalian dapat menanyakan apa saja kepada teman baru kalian ini." Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Hinata-chan berapa nomor teleponmu?"

"Hinata, apa besok kau ada waktu luang?"

"Jadilah kekasihku Hinata-Chan!"

Suasana yang tadi mulai tenang kini kembali gaduh akibat pertanyaan konyol para lelaki yang ada di kelas tersebut. Mereka menanyakan sesuatu yang (sangat) tidak penting kepada Hinata, tetapi Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Senyum yang dapat membuat es di antartika meleleh.

"Hey , pertanyaan kalian tidak penting sekali"

"Iya , anak lelaki disini bagaikan beruang yang sedang kelaparan bila melihat perempuan cantik."

"He eh, padahal aku kan tidak kalah cantik dari dia."

Kali ini giliran gerutuan para siswi yang mendominasi suasana kelas tersebut. Sedangkan para siswa tidak menghiraukan perempuan yang cemburu dengan kecantikan penghuni baru kelas mereka. Mereka malah semakin ramai seperti anak TK yang sedang berada di jam istirahat.

"Hinata-san, apa kau punya hubungan darah dengan aktor Neji Hyuuga." Tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah yang bernama Amaru.

"Ya , Neji-nii adalah sepupu ku" Jawab Hinata dengan senyum.

"Wah, berarti kita bisa minta tanda tangan dari dia dong." Kata Sakura.  
>"Tentu saja. Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa datang ke rumahku dan bertemu dengannya." Lanjut Hinata.<p>

Seluruh isi kelas bergemuruh. Mereka senang jika diajak oleh seorang wanita cantik seperti Hinata, apalagi Hyuuga Mansion terkenal karena bangunannya yang luas dan megah. Saking luasnya, bahkan bisa dibuat untuk tiga lapangan sepak bola.

"Nah jika sudah tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi, lebih baik kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Hinata-san, silahkan duduk di sebelah..." Kakashi melirik tempat yang kosong untuk Hinata duduki. Pandangannya melekat ke sebuah kursi kedua dari belakang. "..nah, dekat seseorang berkepala mirip durian itu" Lanjut Kakashi.

Merasa ciri – ciri fisiknya disebut lalu Naruto pun menoleh. 'Aduh, kenapa dia mesti duduk dekat denganku sih.' Naruto berkata dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah Sensei." Kata Hinata patuh, lalu berjalan ke tempat yang akan menjadi bangkunya selama satu tahun.

Setelah sampai di meja Naruto , Hinata pun duduk di sebelahnya. Banyak siswa yang iri dengan Naruto, bisa sekelas dengan seorang Hinata Hyuuga adalah sebuah kebanggaan. Apalagi duduk di sebelahnya.

'Huh, beruntung sekali si dobe itu'

'Padahal aku sudah berdoa agar dia duduk di sebelahku, aku sudah bosan melihat muka si Karin.'

"Heh , kau lagi mikirin apa? Kau mau menyuruh aku pindah hah?!." Tanya Karin kepada Suigetsu yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ehh,... enggak kok, aku gak lagi mikirin apa - apa" Jawab Suigetsu ketakutan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Awas kalau kau mikir yang macam – macam."

"Oh iya Kakashi-sensei. Kami belum diberi tahu kabar buruknya?" Shikamaru yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya baru menyadari.

"Kabar buruknya adalah..." Kakashi terdiam sejenak, lalu suasana kelas berubah menjadi beberapa saat masuklah wanita berambut ungu ke ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi bocah, aku disini akan menggantikan Orochimaru-sensei yang terkena rabies akibat digigit ular." Teriaknya dengan lantang

"Nah itu kabar buruk untuk kalian. Hari ini aku sedang malas mengajar jadi aku menyuruh Anko-sensei menggantikan aku sebagai guru kalian. Selamat menikmati pelajaran hari ini." Kata Kakashi sambil memasang muka innocent.

"Huh , ini sih bukan kabar buruk. Tapi kabar SANGAT buruk."

"Aku baru tahu kalau digigit ular bisa terkena rabies."

"Ya , aku juga. Sudahlah lebih baik diam daripada nanti disuruh membersihkan papan tulis dengan mukamu."

Anko lalu berkata sambil melotot."Aku dengar semua perkataan kalian. Lebih baik sekarang buka buku biologi kalian. Untuk murid baru disana, kau boleh melihat buku pelajaran orang disebelahmu itu."

Hinata menjawab. "Baiklah sensei." Naruto lalu meletakan buku biologinya diantara dirinya dan Hinata. "Aku belum tahu namamu?" Tanya Hinata kepada Naruto.

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata dengan tatapan sedih. ' dadaku sakit sekali jika melihat wajahnya'  
>Naruto berkata hatinya.<p>

"Kenapa kau malah diam? Apa kau tidak suka aku duduk disebelahmu?"

"Ti-tidak kok, aku hanya teringat seseorang. Oh iya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Naruto kaget.

"Aku kira kau tidak suka dengan kedatanganku. Kalau begitu Mohon bantuannya ya , Naruto-kun."

"Aku akan membantumu sebisaku, Hinata-chan"

'Apa kau tidak mengingat tentangku sedikitpun Naruto-kun' Hinata berkata dalam hatinya. 'Kalau begitu aku akan

membuat kau mengingatku'

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>AN :

Chapter 2 akhirnya keluar setelah bertahun-tahun mengendap di dalam . Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter 1 kalo boleh saya minta reviewnya lagi ya.. **:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : **Naruto Bukan Milik Saya

**WARNING : **Typo, OOC, AU, Garing,dan Dapat membatalkan puasa (?)

**PAIRING : **(Masih)NaruHina slight NaruShion

**Don't Like Don't Read.  
><strong>

'Apa kau tidak mengingat tentangku sedikitpun Naruto-kun' Hinata berkata dalam hatinya. 'Kalau begitu aku akan membuat kau mengingatku'

**Chapter 3**

_**Flashback**_

_Di sebuah taman bermain ,terlihat banyak anak bermain bersama orang tuanya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia tetapi di sudut taman bermain tersebut seorang bocah terlihat sedih. Bocah itu duduk di ayunan, menyendiri dari kerumunan anak lain._

'_Tou-san , Kaa-san. Kenapa kalian berbohong kepadaku, kalian bilang akan pulang secepatnya.' Pikir bocah tersebut sambil mengeluarkan air mata_

"Hey ,kuning apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian. Dan kenapa kamu menangis?" Tanya anak perempuan bermata lavender.

"Namaku bukan kuning, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan aku tidak menangis, ini hanya kemasukan debu saja kok!" Sanggah Naruto sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau sendirian disini?, tidak bermain bersama anak – anak yang lain?" Anak perempuan tersebut kembali bertanya.

"Aku sedang menunggu ayah dan ibuku."

"Kalau begitu sambil menunggu orang tuamu, lebih baik bermain denganku saja, ya?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Oh iya, kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu?"

"Namaku Shion, Hyuuga Shion. Salam kenal Naruto-kun"

_**Flashback End**_

'Teng.. Teng.. Tong.. Teng'.

Bel tanda istirahat menggema ke seluruh penjuru Konoha High, bagi penghuni kelas XII-B bel tersebut bagaikan lantunan seribu malaikat yang datang dari surga. Mereka senang karena dapat melewati jam pelajaran yang diisi oleh Anko-sensei dengan selamat dan sentosa (?).

Anko bersiap meninggalkan kelas tersebut ."Jangan lupa kerjakan pr kalian. Dan ingat, bagi yang lupa mengerjakannya siap – siap untuk membersihkan toilet dengan sikat gigi." Katanya sambil berbalik lalu pergi dan tidak terlihat lagi dari pintu.

"Fiuhh, akhirnya selesai juga pelajarannya. Kau tahu, baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan guru segalak itu" Hinata menghela napas lega.

"Itu belum seberapa, tunggu sampai kau bertemu Orochimaru-sensei yang lebih psycho dari Anko-sensei. Dia bahkan membawa ular peliharaannya ke setiap kelas yang dia ajar." Balas Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ini sekolah apa sih?, guru disini banyak yang aneh – aneh"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Kau sendiri kenapa mau masuk ke sekolah ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Ayahku dipindahkan tugas kesini, mau tak mau aku harus ikut dengannya." Jawab Hinata. 'Tapi bukan itu saja, aku kesini untuk bertemu denganmu Naruto-kun'

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kau mengantarku berkeliling di sekolah ini." Pinta Hinata.

Sebelum bisa menjawab tawaran Hinata, mereka sudah dikelilingi para perempuan dikelas yang ingin berkenalan dengan Hinata. Alhasil Naruto pun menolak tawaran Hinata tersebut.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu, mungkin lain kali. Lebih baik kau berkeliling bersama mereka agar kenal juga dengan mereka. Jika kau mencariku, aku ada di lantai paling atas sekolah ini." Naruto berkata sambil keluar meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata memandang punggung Naruto yang menjauh darinya. 'Walaupun sulit aku akan tetap berusaha mendekatimu, Naruto-kun.' Hinata berkata dalam hatinya.

* * *

><p>Naruto menaiki tangga untuk mencapai lantai paling atas sekolahnya, tempat dia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Disana dia dapat melihat pemandangan seluruh kota Konoha dengan jelas. Saat sampai di tujuan, terlihat Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Lee telah menunggu Naruto.<p>

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Naruto-kun, kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi."Tanya Lee sambil melakukan push-up (lagi).

"Tadi aku ke toilet sebentar" Jawab Naruto dengan ketus.

Teman – temannya heran mendengar jawaban Naruto yang berubah menjadi dingin kepada dia yang paling ribut diantara empat sekawan tersebut. "Kau kenapa Naruto, tidak biasanya kau jadi sensitif begitu." Shikamaru yang tadi tertidur sampai terbangun melihat perubahan Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau kecewa karena kau kehabisan jatah ramen dari paman Teuchi." Kiba mencoba menebak.

"Bukan itu Baka!. Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak sedang memikirkan ramen." Naruto kesal karena Kiba mengungkit lagi tentang ramen. Walaupun ramen dan Naruto tidak dapat dipisahkan, ada kalanya juga Naruto memikirkan hal lain.

"Lalu apa lagi, setahuku hari ini kau sedang beruntung bisa duduk bersama murid baru yang berhati lembut dan berwajah cantik itu."

'Justru itu masalahnya.' "Aku sedang tidak mood saja, sudahlah aku mau tidur sebentar. Shika geser sedikit jatah tidurmu sudah terlalu banyak, sekarang giliranku." Naruto berkata kepada Shikamaru.

"Ahh, mendokusei." Jawab Shikamaru sambil beranjak dari singgasana -tempat tidur- nya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto memasuki dunia mimpi. Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, dan Chouji masih memikirkan perubahan dalam diri teman mereka yang hiperaktif ini. Mereka pun mencoba mencari cara untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Hey, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan perubahan pada diri Naruto, biasanya kan dia selalu ceria seperti orang gila yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa." Kata Kiba berbisik kepada tiga temannya.

"Apa mungkin kemarin dia diculik oleh gerombolan alien yang datang dari galaksi lain lalu dicuci otaknya." Lee menjawab dengan asal.

"Kau masih percaya alien, Lee?! seperti anak kecil saja. Naruto pasti dibawa oleh siluman katak ke dasar laut, aku yakin itu."

'Dia sendiri seperti anak kecil, mana ada siluman katak. Lagipula mana ada katak tinggal di laut.' Shikamaru mulai bingung terhadap Kiba dan Lee yang setiap hari meributkan hal – hal yang tidak penting. Sedangkan Chouji hanya menonton mereka berdebat sambil memakan keripik kentang dengan khidmat(?)

* * *

><p><strong>Di suatu tempat.<strong>

"ACCHHOOOOOO"

"Tuhan memberkatimu, ayah" Kata seekor katak berwarna hijau.

"Terima kasih nak." Jawab katak berwarna merah yang sangat besar. 'Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan diriku, tapi siapa ya?'

"Ayah, aku mau main dulu ke Samudra Hindia bersama kakek kura-kura dan paman Hiu ya?"

"Baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu malam ya Kichi, nanti ibumu marah kepadaku."

* * *

><p>'Teng.. Teng.. Tong.. Teng'.<p>

Bel kembali berbunyi tanda para siswa harus masuk ke kelas masing - masing. Empat sekawan yang tadi meributkan hal yang aneh, bersiap menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya di depan kelas mereka seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Chouji, apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada Chouji

"Ehmm, apa ya?" Chouji berpikir sambil meletakan jari telunjuk ke dagunya. "Sepertinya tidak, aku sudah menghabiskan semua keripik kentang punyaku saat istirahat tadi." Lanjutnya.

Lalu mereka berpapasan dengan Hinata di tempat duduknya. Hinata melihat mereka dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa kalian melihat Naruto-kun tadi?" Tanya Hinata kepada empat pemuda pikun tersebut.

"Ya, tadi dia ada di-" Shikamaru akhirnya teringat apa yang dilupakan. "-atas.".

"Kiba, Lee, cepat bangunkan Naruto di atas" Perintah Shikamaru.

"Hah, kenapa harus kami?" Protes Kiba.

"Karena kalian berdebat terus sehingga aku lupa membangunkan Naruto"

"Baiklah Kapten!."Jawab Lee dengan suara lantang

'Kelamaan bergaul dengan mereka, aku jadi ketularan bodoh. Tuhan berikanlah aku teman yang normal sedikit.' Shikamaru menghela napas.

**Skip Time**

'Teng.. Teng.. Tong.. Teng'. -Authornya males nyari suara bel, jadinya make ini aja-

Pelajaran di Konoha High akhirnya telah selesai, siswa dan siswi yang belajar dari pagi hingga sore hari mulai merapihkan buku pelajaran mereka. Satu per satu kelas telah kosong, ada yang pulang ke arah timur ada juga yang ke arah barat, tapi tidak sedikit yang menuju arah selatan dan utara. Naruto berjalan gontai menuju tempat parkir sekolah untuk mengambil sepeda bututnya.

Saat di depan gerbang dia melihat Hinata sedang menghubungi seseorang. 'Mungkin dia sedang menunggu pacarnya.' Pikir Naruto, dalam hatinya ada sedikit rasa sakit saat memikirkan hal tersebut 'Kenapa aku cemburu?. Aku kan bukan siapa - siapa untuknya, lagipula kita baru kenal'. Naruto pun mendekati Hinata lalu berkata. "Hinata-chan, sedang menunggu apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto sedang menuntun sepedanya. "Eh, Naruto-kun. Aku sedang menunggu bodyguardku, tapi pelayanku bilang mereka tidak bisa menjemputku karena mengantar ayahku ke keluar kota." Jelas Hinata.

"Ohh, dimana rumahmu?"

"Dekat Shinobi Street."

"Kebetulan aku lewat jalan itu, mau kuantar?" Naruto menawarkan tumpangan ke Hinata.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan" Kata Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku membiarkan gadis cantik sepertimu pulang sendirian." Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Kalau begitu ayo naik" Naruto menepuk jok belakangnya memberi tanda bagi Hinata untuk segera naik.

Hinata pun segera menaiki sepeda bersama Naruto. Dengan pelan dia melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Naruto agar tidak jatuh. Naruto yang merasakan ada dua 'benda' empuk menempel di punggungnya hanya bisa blushing.

'Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak membaca buku milik paman Jiraiya' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencoba mengusir pikiran 'kotor' yang ada di otaknya.

"Maap ya Hinata, celanamu kotor karena naik sepeda milikku yang jelek ini."

"Tidak usah dipikirkanNaruto-kun, asalkan denganmu aku rela kok." Hinata mengatakan hal terakhir dengan samar.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang penasaran dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Eh, ano.. itu.. Lupakan saja Naruto-kun"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pegangan yang erat Hinata-chan. Aku tidak mau badanmu lecet sedikitpun."

Di perjalanan pulang tidak ada yang berbicara hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka. Naruto masih berusaha fokus kepada jalanan di depannya dan mencoba mengabaikan kelembutan dua 'senjata' Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri menikmati perjalanan mereka dengan lebih mengeratkan pegangannya pada perut Naruto.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit merasakan udara sore di Konoha. Akhirnya Hinata berkata "Berhenti disini Naruto-kun, kita sudah hampir sampai.".

Mereka berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan gaya tradisional Jepang. Naruto terpana melihat rumah Hinata yang sangat bagus. Dia pun bertanya. "Ini rumahmu Hinata-chan?".

"Bukan Naruto-kun, ini rumah pelayan ku. Rumahku ada di seberang sana." Hinata menunju ke arah yang berlawanan dari rumah tersebut.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah telunjuk Hinata. Dan dia pun menganga melihat rumah Hinata yang sebenarnya.

'WHAT THE DUCK?'

Rumah Hinata berlantai empat dengan gaya Victorian. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan temannya luas halamannya hampir tiga kali luas lapangan bola, bahkan bisa dibuat sebagai hanggar kapal terbang.

"Mau mampir Naruto-kun?" Hinata menawarkan Naruto.

"Eeehhh. Tidak usah nanti saja, lagipula ini sudah hampir malam. Aku harus pulang ke rumah" Jawab Naruto malu

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, terima kasih atas tumpangannya dan sampai jumpa besok" Hinata tersenyum kepada Naruto, kali ini senyumannya dapat membuat Tobi mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat dunia baru.

Tanpa sadar wajah Naruto kini telah dihiasi oleh rona merah. "Sa-Sama- Sama Hinata-chan, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Jaa!" Naruto buru - buru menjalankan sepedanya karena takut melihat senyum Hinata yang membuat dirinya tidak fokus.

Dan Hinata pun selangkah lebih dekat mendapatkan hati Naruto.

**To Be Continued**

A/N :

Chapter 3 sudah rilis (?). Bagi yang sudah review Author Cuma mau bilang makasih dan bagi yang belum review monggo di-review supaya Authornya makin semangat bikin Chapter 4. Sekali lagi makasih -digelepak reader karena kebanyakan makasih-.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : **Naruto milik Hinata -ditonjok Masashi Kishimoto-

**WARNING : **Typo transparan (?), OOC, AU, Garing,dan Dapat dibaca semua umur (?)

**PAIRING : **NaruHina -Wajib- slight NaruShion

**Jika anda tidak menyukainya, Get Out Of Here Its Gonna Blow.**

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, terima kasih atas tumpangannya dan sampai jumpa besok" Hinata tersenyum kepada Naruto, kali ini senyumannya dapat membuat Tobi mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat dunia baru.

Tanpa sadar wajah Naruto kini telah dihiasi oleh rona merah. "Sa-Sama- Sama Hinata-chan, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Jaa!" Naruto buru - buru menjalankan sepedanya karena takut melihat senyum Hinata yang membuat dirinya tidak fokus.

Dan Hinata pun selangkah lebih dekat mendapatkan hati Naruto.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

_**Flashback**_

"_Hei, kembali kesini kau bocah!"_

"_Kau sendiri masih bocah, dasar Naruto-baka."_

"_Oh iya aku lupa hehehe.."_

_Hari sudah semakin sore, namun Naruto dan Shion masih asik bermain di taman. "Naruto-kun, Aku mau pulang dulu, sudah sore besok kita main lagi". Shion yang mulai lelah dan kotor meminta izin kepada Naruto untuk pulang._

"_Ehm, baiklah. Tapi besok janji ya kita main lagi?" tanya Naruto _

"_Tenang saja besok kan hari Minggu, kita bisa bermain sepuasnya." Jawab Shion._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok Shion-chan" Naruto berbalik lalu pergi meninggalkan taman bermain tersebut._

_Setelah Naruto tidak terlihat lagi, Shion menunggu ayahnya untuk menjemputnya. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian muncullah sebuah mobil limosin berwarna hitam datang. 'nah itu Tou-san sudah datang, kenapa lama sekali sih?' gerutu Shion dalam hati._

_Mobil tersebut berhenti di tepat di depan Shion. Kaca depan mobil terbuka memperlihatkan wajah sang pengemudi yang ternyata seorang lelaki berambut panjang. _

"_Tou-san kenapa lama sekali sih?" Shion bertanya sambil cemberut._

"_Maaf Shion, tadi Tou-san menjemput Nee-sanmu dari tempat lesnya." Jawab sang supir yang ternyata ayah Shion. "Ya sudah, cepat masuk sebelum Tou-san dimarahi ibumu karena terlambat pulang"._

_Shion memasuki mobil tersebut, di dalamnya sudah ada anak perempuan yang seumuran dengannya. Wajah dan matanya mirip dengan Shion, tetapi rambutnya berwarna lavender sebahu jika mereka berdiri berhadapan bagaikan melihat ke sebuah cermin. _

"_Hinata-nee sudah pulang dari tempat les ya?" tanya Shion kepada anak perempuan tersebut._

_Hinata hanya menatap Shion dengan ekor matanya. "Tentu saja, aku tidak seperti dirimu yang selalu bermain"_

_Walaupun mereka kembar dan bentuk fisiknya sangat mirip. Namun kepribadian mereka berbeda 180 derajat. Shion sangat periang dan terbuka kepada siapa saja, sedangkan Hinata memiliki sifat dingin dan tertutup._

"_Ne, Tou-san. Bukankah anak kecil harus lebih banyak bermain?" Shion bertanya kepada ayahnya dengan nada polos._

"_Hahahaha, tentu saja sayang, tapi kau harus ingat jika terlalu banyak bermain juga tidak baik." Hiashi menasihati kedua putrinya tersebut._

"_Lagipula kalian kan anak kembar, seharusnya kalian kompak satu sama lain bukan bertengkar seperti ini. Kalian juga harus menjadi contoh yang baik bagi Hanabi" Lanjut Hiashi_

"_DIA YANG MULAI TOU-SAN!" jawab dua putrinya berbarengan._

"_Nah, kalau kompak pasti kalian terlihat manis. Ahahahah" Hiashi tertawa melihat tingkah anak - anaknya._

_Hinata dan Shion saling memandang satu sama lain dan ikut tertawa bersama ayahnya. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback End<strong>_

Dua minggu berlalu sejak Naruto mengantar Hinata ke rumahnya yang super megah. Sejak itu pula Naruto mulai sering pulang bersama Hinata setelah sekolah usai. Bahkan Hinata menolak tawaran beberapa siswa tajir yang mengantarnya pulang dengan kendaraan mewah, hanya untuk bersama Naruto dan sepedanya.

Ketika ditanya oleh Ino dkk kenapa dia lebih memilih pulang dengan sepeda daripada naik mobil ataupun motor mewah, dia hanya menjawab dengan enteng "Aku lebih menyukai barang antik"

Seperti hari- hari sebelumnya, di depan gerbang Hinata menunggu Naruto yang mengeluarkan sepedanya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari telepon genggamnya.

"Menunggu seseorang, Ojou-sama?" Goda Naruto sambil menuntun kendaraannya.

"Tentu saja, aku menunggu seorang pangeran dengan 'kuda' putihnya. Apa kau melihatnya di sekitar sini?" Hinata membalas godaan Naruto.

"Kurasa aku tidak melihat siapa - siapa di sini, tapi jika kau mau kau boleh menunggang 'kuda' ini bersamaku."

"Dengan senang hati." Tanpa basa basi lagi Hinata langsung menaiki sepeda Naruto.

Perjalanan pulang memang sangat menyenangkan apalagi bagi Hinata. Karena di momen seperti itu lah dia merasakan ketenangan bersama Naruto.

"Oh iya Naruto-kun, besok kan hari libur dan sebentar lagi akan ada ujian sekolah. Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke rumahku untuk belajar bersama?" Tanya Hinata sambil terus mendekap perut Naruto.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, karena jika hari libur biasanya dia bekerja part time sebagai pelayan di sebuah toko. "Hmm, besok aku harus bekerja. Tapi mungkin aku akan datang agak siang, bagaimana?" jelas Naruto.

"Tidak apa - apa, aku akan menunggumu jam 2.30 siang ya?"

"Siap, tuan putri"

**Keesokan Harinya**

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan sedang membersihkan meja di sebuah toko dekat pinggir jalan. Setelah semua meja sudah bersih lalu dia membalik papan bertuliskan OPEN menjadi CLOSED, yang artinya toko tersebut sudah tutup.

'Akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaanku.' kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Oi, Naruto. Tidak biasanya kau buru - buru seperti ini, seperti mau mengambil gaji saja?" tanya Ryuzetsu, teman kerja Naruto di toko.

"Eh tidak kok Ryuzetsu-chan. Aku ada urusan penting jadi harus cepat pulang, lagipula ini kan baru awal bulan masa sudah meminta gaji lagi pada Iruka-san." jawab Naruto kepada partnernya tersebut

Ryuzetsu memicingkan matanya kepada Naruto pertanda dia tidak percaya perkataanya barusan. "Urusan penting apanya, aku tidak percaya dengan omonganmu pemalas sepertimu kan cuma tidur setelah bekerja."

"Biarkan saja dia Ryu-chan, mungkin Naruto-kun akan berkencan hari ini, hehehe." timpal seseorang dengan codet di hidungnya.

"Pffft.., Boss mana mungkin ada orang yang mau dengan si baka pemalas ini." Ejek Ryuzetsu yang masih tidak percaya.

"Hey, aku memang baka tapi tidak malas. Lagipula aku tidak menerima saran dari perempuan yang kasar dan galak sepertimu. Karena itu kau belum punya pacar kan?" Naruto melawan ejekan Ryuzetsu.

wajah Ryuzetsu memerah karena menahan malu "A-a-apa yang kau bicarakan hah?."

"Mengaku saja kau nenek sihir. Tidak usah bohong kepadaku, heheheh." Kata Naruto sambil cekikian sendiri.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar terus, walaupun Naruto itu bodoh dan malas pasti ada wanita yang menyukainya di luar sana. Tapi kenapa mukamu memerah Ryu-chan, apa jangan - jangan kau cemburu ya?" goda Iruka kepada dua anak muda yang sedang adu mulut.

"T-t-ti-tidak, siapa yang cemburu kepadanya Boss? Cih, lebih baik aku pulang duluan. Jaa Boss." Ryuzetsu buru - buru melangkah ke arah pintu keluar untuk mengindar dari godaan Bossnya.

Naruto menghela napas melihat kelakuan satu - satunya partner di toko tersebut. "Ada apa dengan dia?, apa dia salah makan tadi pagi ya?".

"Ahahahaha, masa muda memang menyenangkan." Kata si Boss alias Iruka.

"Nani?, usiamu kan masih 27 tahun. Tetapi bicaramu sudah seperti orang tua saja." Ujar Naruto

"Siapa yang kau panggil orang tua?, kau mau gajimu dikurangi heh? dasar bocah sialan." Iruka menjawab dengan kesal.

"Go-gomen Boss-sama, aku tadi hanya bercanda jangan dimasukkan ke hati, hehehehe." Naruto mulai ketakutan karena ancaman Boss-nya tersebut. 'Lagipula jika gajiku dikurangi pasokan ramen ku otomatis akan berkurang juga.'

"Hmmm, baiklah akan kumaafkan kali ini. Ya sudah kalau begitu cepat pergi sana, aku akan mengunci toko ini."

"Hai, sampai bertemu besok Boss-sama." Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil menuju ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil sepedanya.

"Kuso, karena terlalu lama ngobrol aku jadi kesiangan. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan datang jam 2.30."

Naruto melihat sekilas jam yang berada di tangannya menunjukan pukul 2 siang. ' jarak antara toko tempatku bekerja dengan rumah Hinata kira - kira 3 Kilometer. Untuk sampai tepat pada waktunya dibutuhkan kecepatan seperti motor Shinobi RR*. Yosh, itu bukan masalah bagi Uzumaki Naruto sang penguasa jalanan Konoha.' Oceh Naruto dalam hatinya.

**25 menit kemudian**

Akhirnya setelah terjatuh sebanyak 2 kali, menabrak tong sampah 5 kali , menabrak Kiba yang sedang jalan - jalan dengan Akamaru, lalu menabrak Sasuke yang sedang menanam tomat, ditambah menabrak Orochimaru yang keluar dari rumah sakit, dan menabrak orang aneh lainnya, Naruto sampai di depan Hyuuga Mansion dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Yeah, masih tersisa 5 menit. Aku memang hebat." Gumamnya.

"Hey kau yang berkepala duren, sedang apa kau disini mencurigakan sekali?" seru seorang penjaga Mansion tersebut.

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Kau bicara denganku paman?"

"Tentu saja, di daerah sini jarang sekali ada orang yang sangat mencolok seperti dirimu. Mungkin kalau kau jadi ninja, kau akan mati duluan karena warna rambutmu itu." Tegas sang penjaga.

"Oi, tuan penjaga gerbang, jika aku jadi ninja aku akan membelah kepalamu dengan jurus - jurusku. Ingat itu baik - baik." Kata Naruto dengan mata berapi - api.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengkhayal bocah. Sudahlah, kalau kau kesini untuk berdebat lebih baik kau pul-"

"Hentikan, Ebisu. Biarkan orang itu masuk" kata seseorang

Orang tersebut memakai T-shirt putih dan hotpants, Rambutnya Indigonya yang biasanya tergerai kini di ikat keatas.

"Hi-Hinata-sama, tapi orang ini mencurigakan" kata Si Penjaga Gerbang yang bernama Ebisu tersebut.

"Dia temanku, cepat buka gerbangnya!" teriak Hinata kepada Ebisu.

"B-ba-baik, Hinata-sama." dengan cepat Ebisu langsung membukakan gerbang untuk Naruto.

Sambil menuntun sepedanya, Naruto masuk ke halaman rumah Hinata. "Ne, Hinata. Dimana aku meletakkan sepedaku ini?."

Hinata lalu menunjuk ke sebelah kanan halaman rumahnya. "Kau bisa meletakannya disana Naruto-kun."

Naruto menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Hinata. Dia menganga melihat halaman rumah Hinata yang sudah seperti showroom motor mewah. Disana berjejer kira - kira 7 buah motor sport dan 2 buah motor klasik yang harganya mencapai ratusan juta Ryo.

"Hinata-chan , boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Naruto yang menyadari sesuatu bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata

"Untuk apa kau membeli kendaraan sebanyak ini jika setiap hari kau pulang denganku?"

"Ini bukan milikku Naruto-kun. Neji-nii sering membawa motornya kesini untuk koleksi saja, lagipula aku lebih memilih sepedamu daripada motor yang terlalu kencang itu." Jawab Hinata jujur.

"Kau ini aneh Hinata-chan."

"Nani? Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" Hinata tampak bingung dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku bilang kau itu aneh. Tapi aku suka dengan orang aneh sepertimu." Naruto berkata tanpa menyadari ucapannya.

"Kau...Menyukaiku..?" Hinata salah sangka dengan perkataan Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung merona karena malu. "Ano...Eto...maksudku.."

"Aku hanya bercanda Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata "Kenapa mukamu merah Naruto-kun?, apa udaranya panas?, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam saja."

"O-oke" Naruto berkata sambil menahan blushing. 'Fyuhh, hampir saja dia salah sangka.'

"Sebelum itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu Naruto-kun" Hinata tiba- tiba berhenti.

"A-a-apa itu Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak panas memakai apron itu Naruto-kun?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu menoleh ke arah baju yang dipakainya. 'Kuso, aku lupa melepas ini. Mungkin sekarang dia menggangapku bodoh.'

"Oh iya aku lupa, aku akan mengganti dengan yang lebih layak. Gomen Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa - apa. Kau bisa menggantinya di dalam." Hinata berkata sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Hinata-chan" Naruto pun mengikuti Hinata yang masuk kedalam.

Begitu sudah di dalam dia kembali menganga. Kali ini Naruto melihat foto sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari sepasang suami – istri dan 2 orang anak perempuan serta seorang bayi perempuan. Mata Naruto tertuju pada 2 anak perempuan yang mirip tersebut.

'Anak itu, tidak salah lagi. Itu Shion-chan.'

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

A/N: 

Akhirnya Chapter 4 keluar setelah mengendap di hardisk.

Author minta maaf atas keterlambatannya -emang ada yang nungguin-

sekali lagi makasih buat yang review...dan buat yang gak review gak makasih. -ditonjokin para silent reader-

buat yang nanyain Shion itu siapa, di chapter ini udah dikasih tau.

kalo masih gak tau silahkan baca lagi dengan seksama. heheheh

udah gitu aja ocehan author, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya -gak ada yang nanya-


End file.
